Patent Document 1 discloses a manually propelled vehicle where a rotation of a wheel is controlled. This manually propelled vehicle has a foot position sensor, an upper body sensor, a memory, and a controller, and when it is pushed by a user in the advancing direction, the wheels are rotated to move. The foot position sensor is composed of a laser range finder, and measures a distance between a foot of the user pushing the manually propelled vehicle and the manually propelled vehicle. The upper body sensor is composed of a laser range finder, and detects a position of the upper body of the user with respect to the manually propelled vehicle.
The memory stores a database where a condition of the user is associated in advance with the foot position and the upper body position. The controller determines the condition of the user based on a detection result of the foot position sensor and upper body sensor as well as the database, and controls the rotation of the wheel. Specifically, when the user is stopped, the rotation of the wheel is locked by applying a brake. Accordingly, the movement of the manually propelled vehicle can be controlled based on the condition of the user.